Episode 1972 (10 July 2000)
Synopsis Gianni has been charged with GBH and drink-driving, and a journalist arrives. Rod has three broken ribs and a fractured cheekbone and Beppe drives them away at top speed. Nicky asks Rosa how Rod is and Rosa asks her why she should care. Nicky says she wants to go to school to get back to normal. Sonia is out jogging and returns to find the policewoman there. She says she won't say anything against Nicky, but admits that she saw Nicky before she went to the lesson and she was wearing a brand new skirt. Sonia tells Nicky that the police came round, and Sonia tells her she shouldn't have worn that new skirt. She says the police were asking about her boyfriends, and Nicky says she hasn't got one. Sonia says we all know why that is: all she's been going on about for weeks is her teacher. Dan phones the Vic to frighten Melanie again. Steve badgers Billy for results. The Abba karaoke night turn arrives at the Vic with a rack of costumes. Frank pays Janine to step up with Melanie to play the Abba women for the first song. Sonia tries to force Jamie to get up there with her, but he refuses. Billy laughs at him, saying go on, after all Jamie was always a bit of a girlie. Jamie is starting to get really fed up with Billy's taunts. Ian gives Laura her wages and says he put a bit extra in. Laura looks offended and Ian realises this makes her look like a prostitute and says err, you gave Steven his pocket money. Irene refuses to go out with Terry to the pub, but tells him to go anyway. Terry picks up a prostitute's card from the phone box. Rod's wife appears from around a corner and stops Nicky in the square. She says she saw Nicky around Rod and knows what she was like, so she had better tell the truth and stop torturing them. The journalist appears and she leaves and the journalist asks Nicky what Rod really did to her. Nicky runs off in tears and is comforted by Martin. Melanie tells Steve Dan's called again and Steve tells her he will take care of the long term. Billy finally gets Dan's address and hands it to Steve. Dan opens the door and Steve says he's there to apologise so Dan lets him in. He gets the full story from Dan, and Dan tells Steve that Melanie has got off lightly so far and he has more planned. Steve says Melanie's at the pub now and is really upset by the hassle - and she's at the pub now. Steve pulls a small handgun. Dan phones the pub and tells her he's moving away and he promises she'll hear no more. Steve says the problem is that Dan could return to his old ways as soon as he leaves, and hints that he may have to do something more permanent. Dan says he promises that he means it and he won't do anything. Steve smiles and says "I'd get away with it - as far as everyone knows I don't know your address, and this is untraceable." Dan says "but you wouldn't, you're not...." Steve maliciously finishes off the sentence for him, adding a question.... "what? - a murderer?" Dan looks uncomfortable. Steve goes back to the Vic and Melanie tells him about the phone call. She asks what's gone on and Steve says it's sorted, that's all she needs to know. Credits Main cast *Martin Kemp as Steve *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Michael Greco as Beppe *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Leila Birch as Teresa *Mike Reid as Frank *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *John Bardon as Jim *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Todd Carty as Mark *Steve McFadden as Phil *James Alexandrou as Martin *Ashley Jensen as Fiona Morris *Angela Bruce as D.S. Langford *Rachel Smith as Mattie Hammond *Simon Green as Kenny Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes